


A White Picket Fence

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loneliness, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: It is no secret Venom's the worst of Spider-Man's foes. It is no secret that Carnage is even more bloodthirsty. And it is no secret Spider-Man will do anything for the weak and downtrodden.





	A White Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second time I have reposted this because of information I have found in YouTube and other sources. For one, Galactus did eat the world where Venom is from, but I am keeping Thanos because it fits in the movieverse. Also, it is phenolphthalein (not sure if spelled right) and it is found in chocolate. I hope to expand on the origins of Venom's planet in the sequel (which I am currently writing) and as I do it I realize there has to be a third. ;)

Peter raged against the symbiote. It’s large maw nipping at him and its clawed hands digging into the young hero’s suit.

The hero kicked it on its lower part and hoped it was sensitive there as most males were.

Whatever he kicked pushed against him. Venom grinned at the hero devilishly and pinned him down again. In most cases, the hero would be talking through the overplayed fighting style of the symbiote, however he had a new fear in mind.

Venom had been stalking his footsteps for weeks and Spider-Man was ready for a new assault from the long foe. But days before, Carnage had caught him and told him something worse.

                _“Dear daddy’ssss been lookin’ for ya,” it snapped._

_“I know Thing 2 and tell him I’m waiting,” Spider-Man said._

_“No,” Carnage snickered. “Virgin Ssspider. He hopesss to boink ya for hoursss.”_

_That was pausing. Spider-Man backed away further on the building. Carnage made no move to come closer and looked out over the city sky. Spider-Man wondered if any of Kasady or Brock were left in those suits. He did not have time to ponder this as the red symbiote continued._

_“He wantsss you with him alwaysss. Sssaysss love consssumesss him.”_

_Carnage then smirked. “Watch out, little virgin, daddy never takesss no for an anssswer.”_

_If not for the lack of a proper face, Spider-Man swore he could see triumph in those white blanks._

And then, today, Venom pounced him out of nowhere.

Spider-Man…Peter did not want to find out the truth in Carnage’s words.

Peter used his web shooter and flung away before Venom could drag him down more.

In hopes of losing the creature, Peter made sure to use the force and velocity to get as far as Queens.

He never looked to see if he was followed.

* * *

 

Landing on a rooftop was lucky because Peter had used the last of his webbing for that night. He should have figured Vemon’s stalking would have led him to know when Peter was running low on web and energy. He had spent the last few nights with violent street gangs helping Luke Cage. Iron Fist was out for the week recovering from a rather brutal encounter with the Czech mafia.

Peter huffed and sat on the roof, ignoring the bleeding and holes in his suit as the March air hit him. He arose and started to jump from each roof until he found Aunt May’s a few blocks ahead. His apartment had lice and, for him, waiting for the landlord to catch up to actually do something was better while staying at May’s.

Halting abruptly, Peter listened. A low hiss was his warning before the giant white claws of Venom pierced his shoulders. He was then thrown down on the roof his head hitting the drain pipe.

Either from exhaustion or the pain, Peter’s vision darkened until he could not distinguish night from the creature looming over him.

* * *

 

Venom held his Spider gently. Venom had to wait for Spider to be awake because mating was meant to be enjoyed by both. In the meantime, Venom returned to its home under the streets of the city.

Venom used its webbing to wrap Spider so as not to jostle its mate to be. Venom then leapt into the dark sky, searching for the manhole nearest its den. That took some doing with the distance it traveled after Spider. But, somewhere with large pretty buildings, it found a familiar one on the streets under the blinking colored lights.

Venom avoided the filth as best it could and the liquid. It did not understand how such soft beings produced so much waste.

The symbiote crawled over the final stretch of its journey to its den. Over the months since waiting to finally capture its Spider, Venom had come to several truths: one humans were vastly dependent.

Venom had replicated its young Carnage in one day and Carnage was able to live on its own within hours. Human offspring were kept until grown and even then they needed others. Venom needed others, but not in the admittedly practical ways humans did.

Another was humans needed comfort; so Venom had outfitted the once empty space with a nest, candles, and some food that could be stored. The concept of cooking it knew its mate had to take part in because Venom did not like fire. Or liquid.

The last was that there was a difference in humans a line between that divided one from the other. Of course, that was the first one Venom knew upon entering this strange world. From its first touch of Spider, it gained the knowledge of ‘male’ and ‘female.’

Venom knew its hosts (past and present) were both male. The host, Eddie, was asleep. Venom could not take his vitriol of Spider anymore. Venom would have preferred Spider over Eddie, but it needed a separate body if it wanted a true mate.

Venom softly laid his Spider on the nest. It nuzzled the still sleeping Spider breathing in the sweet scent. Venom also knew a secret of Spider. Spider was a carrier as were female. That confused Venom at first from what it knew through the then boy, but it never questioned it. Later, as it learned through Eddie, gossip, and murmurs of the warriors of earth, Venom knew Spider was special in more than his abilities.

The symbiote untangled the webs and then proceeded to strip its Spider. Carefully taking off the costume, Venom shuddered at the thought of touching the skin exposed. It whined when it saw the red marks, but they were healing. The mask was the last to be removed. Venom took it off with reverence and stopped to stare at Spider.

The man was beautiful. In sleep, he had no lines on his face and his matted hair was endearing to the symbiote.

Venom could not help itself; it had to touch Spider.

It entered the nest and held its mate. Venom extended its tongue and lightly licked its mate’s neck. That is where the sweet smell was stronger. Venom nuzzled into the neck.

Without thinking through, Venom melded some of itself to Spider. And further, without thought, it leaned in for what was called a kiss. That’s when Spider woke.

* * *

 

Peter was not sure when he was conscious fully. His addled mind knew someone was carrying him, then laying him down, undressing, and finally lying next to him. Peter was cold from the night; spandex does not make a good insulator and it was nice to feel warm. Then some licking. Peter felt this eyelids flutter slightly, but he still wanted to remain in this warmth. It was not until he remembered what Carnage said…and claws….a tongue…..

Peter was not sure when he was back, however he knew NO ONE should be kissing him now.

His eyes opened and widened at the whites staring back. He wailed and used his reserves to escape the embrace he found himself in.

Peter screamed and screamed even as the arms tightened around him, holding him in place.

                “No! God, no! Please God! Stop!”

                “Sssss, Sspider,” Venom said, an edge to its voice.

Peter shook his head and tried to kick and kick and punch and punch and kick. He was not thinking, all he knew was Venom was on top of him and it was not getting off and Jesus he was naked.

Venom held him to its chest as Peter flailed. He kept hitting back until a…he was not sure what.

Suddenly, he felt loneliness. Solitude and confining. A deep…sorrow.

Peter gasped as those…whatever left him. He looked down and noticed some of Venom’s form retracting from his body. Peter stared at the symbiote.

Venom let him go and slowly backed off. It threw his clothes at him and cowered in the corner.

Peter shakily took his costume and put it on except for the mask. He stared at the creature now hunched and, looking closer, shaking.

“…”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said.

A loud keening sound came out of Venom.

                “We did not want Ssspider to sssee usss like thiss,” it wailed.

Peter bit his bottom lip. Never had he seen remorse on the symbiote and it was acting so strangely. Thinking clearly Peter realized that Venom had not been active in months. A year really. Peter crept out of the mess of blankets and pillows. He looked back and saw how it shaped a nest. Ignoring his shiver, Peter slowly approached the alien.

                “Venom,” he said.

The symbiote curled in itself more. Peter sighed and reached out his hand to gently pet the creature. Venom did not look at him, but it did unfurl itself.

                “Venom,” he said again. “What did you mean?”

                “We wanted Ssspider to wantsss usss. Not…fear. Never fear. We don’t fear Ssspider. We-we love you,” Venom said turning to Peter.

Peter was shocked. There were tears. Venom could cry. Venom was crying over him.

                “I-I still don’t understand,” he whispered.

Venom extended its hand-no a tendril of itself out. “We connected to Ssspider.”

Peter took one step back. He did not want to be host to Venom again.

                “No,” it said. “We have hossst. We connected to Ssspider for to ssssee Sssspider’ssss….”Venom trailed off. “We do not remember word. Like thisss.” Venom gestured to its eyes. Rubbing one arm across the eyes, Venom hissed at the tears. “We do thisss when in great dessspair. Why?”

Peter looked at the creature. It was asking him why it was crying or maybe why that happened when it was sad. Peter knelt down, ignoring the warning bells in his head. It was not his spidey-sense so ignoring it was optional.

                “You’re crying,” he said softly. “It’s something we do when we’re sad. Like now, you’re sad because….” Peter prompted.

                “Sssspider fearsss usss. Rejectssss ussss. Carnage ruined it,” Venom said a growl coming at the end.

                “Yeah, Carnage warned me,” Peter muttered.

He regretted it after a mournful wail escaped Venom.

                “We can’t fixss. We can’t. Sssso much fear,” it said. It turned again and Peter heard Venom sobbed.

He should make his escape now. Venom was wallowing in pity. He had to leave now. Return to Aunt May and the free world and leave this pathetic thing alone where it belonged.

He did not. The conversation he had with Venom was confusing, but he could put some things together. When Venom had itself attached to Peter, it must have been fused to his emotions, the word it forgot. It felt Peter’s terror and hatred at what he thought was about to happen. And now it was sad because Peter, in that moment, believed it was going to rape him.

However, it let him go. And Peter felt something from it. There was a chance this was a ploy but the sobs were real. Peter crawled to Venom and took off his glove. He sucked in a breath and placed his naked hand on Venom.

The change was instant. Venom stirred and whirled gracefully in the cramped corner. It startled Peter, but he took it in stride. Venom stared at him. Peter held up his hands in surrender.

                “I felt something too,” he said.

Peter put out his hand to the symbiote. Venom looked between his hand and his face. Eventually, a small tendril snaked out of its shoulder and wrapped around Peter’s hand. Peter gasped again.

There was pure, unbidden, sorrow and self-loathing. A vast cavern laid in Peter’s chest as he could feel and hear Venom’s emotions.

Its home destroyed. Hope for a new planet. Pure joy at finding Peter. Rage at the world around it. Rage for Peter. Needing to help its host. The day it felt pain. From Peter. Eddie. The one who knew nothing but rage. Eddie, who drove the symbiote. Eddie, who was dormant. Venom as was its name now, feeling strange things. Anger at Spider. Frustration at Spider. Adoration. Joy again. Lust. Spider and Peter being one in its mind. Jealousy. Loneliness. A son to take it away. Betrayal. Hope again in Spider. Love.

Peter let go at the last one. He shook after feeling such intense and unconditional love.

                “I’m sorry,” he said.

Peter fell into Venom’s arms and shook. Hot tears trailed down his face as he held onto the creature. Venom was still and then embraced Peter, lifting the hero. Peter continued to sob.

                “I’m sorry, so sorry,” he said.

* * *

 

Peter stared at Venom in his bed.

After the connection, he led Venom to his apartment. Before falling asleep, he left a half-thought excuse to Aunt May’s answering machine. Peter stripped and looked at the giant creature sniffing his bed. He breathed in and boldly got in bed. Venom crawled in on all fours. Peter laid down and waited for Venom to do the same.

And now this; he and Venom staring at each other in the morning light.

                “We got rid of pessstsss,” it said.

                “Okay,” he said. “Thank you.”

A beat.

                “What…what doesss Ssspider want?”

                “I don’t really know.”

Venom tilted its head on the pillow. Peter heard his bed creek.

                “I guess answers.”

                “Anssswerss. We have time,” it said with a smallish grin. It was endearing.

                “Well….why’d you kidnap me?” Peter thought that was a good start.

                “Kidnap?”

                “You know when you take someone agains—”

                “We know what it meanssss, but we did not kidnap Ssspider. We were retrieving mate.”

                “Uh, yeah. That’s not how people do it.”

                “Yesss, we have ssseen them take matesss from home.”

                “No, no, Venom. That’s a date. People ask others out and usually the guy picks up the girl from her place and vice versa, or they agree to meet at a place. And, well, your messages are a tad confusing, considering the state of my suit,” Peter said, chuckling lightly.

Venom gave him an odd look. It was frightening to see how he could pick out the alien’s mannerisms after the ‘connection’ as he dubbed it.

                “That issss complicated.”

                “Yep, but that’s how it’s done. I mean we’re no longer just grabbing women by the hair and dragging them back for marrying,” Peter said, again trying to lighten the awkwardness.

It did not work.

                “Home,” Venom hiccupped, “they attach to potential matessss and wait for connection to come true. And when done they have offssspring.”

                “Immediately,” Peter squeaked manly.

Venom huffed affectionately. “Mossst timesss. Othersss wait until they have new hossstsss.”

                “There were other beings on your planet?” Peter asked. He knew absolutely nothing about the alien and this was the only opportunity he could have.

                “Living beingsss. Yesss, vegetation and animalsss. Intelligent, no. They and we were all that there wasss. We were happy.”

Peter inhaled sharply. The emotions from last night were settled in him, but the memory of that sorrow was still fresh. Without thinking, like last night, Peter pulled Venom into his arms again and breathed in; the alien was not unpleasant to smell. In fact, he almost smelled good.

                “I….how did you lose your home?”

                “Thanosss…” Venom hissed.

He let go, and leaned against the headboard. Peter only had the vaguest of what Venom meant. Through hearsay, Thor and the other main Avengers had been waiting for an attack from some bad boss named Thanos who was an alien or something. He really did not know. However, he looked at Venom with some trepidation on where to salvage this conversation and lead to other answers he needed.

                “I am….I really….Venom,” he said.

The symbiote looked at Peter with the same hopeful one he had last night after Peter led him here.

Peter’s resolve returned, he swallowed and said, “What do you expect from me?”

                “We…want sssomeone to be with ussss. We,” Venom looked down. “Peter…” it said slowly, slurring the name. “They, we, love oncsse and only.”

Peter shook. Never had he heard his name said by Venom, and he knew this was Venom and not Eddie Brock. He could not deny this creature, this lonely being, anything. He kept the reasons behind that in the back of his mind. At the moment, he gathered the courage of Spider-Man and faced Venom head on.

                “I’m going to kiss you and we’ll talk more later,” Peter said.

Venom bolted forward, making the frame screech dangerously. Peter ignored it in favor of grabbing the symbiote’s face and kissing it deeply.

The large tongue did not bother him.

* * *

 

Venom knew what dreams were. On home, they did not have a subconscious like other beings. They always knew their minds. However, other beings had a separate world from their waking one. Venom never wanted to be part of it.

Coming to earth was a shock to it. All humans subconscious had the intense feelings and veracity they lacked in conscious. Venom thought it bothersome at first. But then Peter, with him, fell asleep, and Venom experienced a new universe in the subconscious. Dreams and nightmares alike were equally fascinating. Spider had both with him.

Dreams of dolphins, a greyed woman, flying, another solely of a red haired female.

Spider’s nightmares were fun too. Killing the goblin with another’s face on it. The man with many arms ripping Spider to shreds and finally eyes, all eyes enraged at Spider.

Venom even created some nightmares in which as Spider and it destroyed these weak adversaries.

It was not until being thrown from Spider that Venom understood the repercussions of nightmares because Venom was in one. Eddie Brock was insane. The temper and anger he felt tortured the symbiote to the point where it could not control its own form. Eddie took out his hatred on Spider.

Venom went with it because of the betrayal Spider dealt it, but it soon came to the realization that Eddie was doing this for nothing. Poking at memories in the conscious was difficult, but Venom did.

Eddie was the cause of his misery, not Spider. Eddie destroyed his life and Spider tried to warn him.

Venom knew it was in a living nightmare because Eddie had the control. For years, Eddie used Venom’s strength and Venom was scared of its host. That was the original idea for an offspring; to help Venom escape and to have another like it. Sadly, it backfired spectacularly when Carnage’s host was more blood driven then Eddie. The Kasady man frightened Venom when it laid dormant in Eddie. And then, Kasady was holding onto its only child, Venom could not wonder if maybe dying was better.

It was luck that led Eddie to stop for the female he cared for; Venom took some control back and raged against its young. That was the first time it shed the liquid.

Carnage, the youngling, desired power. It said so when it did not escape Kasady. Carnage wanted to rule and obliterate. Carnage did not care for its dead world of the father. It saw only what could be damaged.

Venom saw this too and knew its only child was a lost cause. For years, it spent wallowing in Eddie, no fight left until it felt something familiar with its host.

Venom had come to terms with its Spider love, but kept it hidden; it was the only reprieve Venom had from Eddie’s manic planning with the other foes of Spider, but, two years previous, it felt Eddie’s…not love of Spider…appreciation perhaps.

Whatever it was Eddie had, Venom exploited it. It siphoned strength in small portions, so Eddie would not notice. Then, when Venom had enough, it put Eddie’s mind to sleep. With that, Venom had full will over itself and it began its research on human mating.

Although, as Eddie used, that is when shit hit the fan.

Carnage, its lovely offspring, had come upon its father staring at two females kissing.

Carnage chortled.

                “Daddy’ssss watching the lesssbiansss,” Carnage sang.

Venom would not admit how it envied the youngling’s quick adaptability to this planet.

                “We are looking for thingssss,” Venom spat. It did not need its nosey child to know of why.

                “Looking in the wrong placsse. The real fun is at ssstrip clubsss and alleyssss. All the femalessss reveal what isss. I have had several matingssss and each better than the lassst,” Carnage said with a leer.

Venom had heard of that. Spider had ended it when he caught Carnage and its fifth female. Apparently, he had chopped off Carnage’s penis in a rage.  The criminals of the underbelly spoke of it, impressed and fearful.

Venom smirked at its youngling and glanced at the scarring between its legs.

Carnage saw this and roared in challenge.

                “Do not bother, Carnage. We do not wisssh to caussse any rebukesss,” Venom said.

                “Don’t patronizzssse me, old man. Ya jealousss that I'm getting ssssome. And it’ll grow bigger,” Carnage finished in a huff.

Venom did not care. It watched how the taller women leaned in the kiss and the smaller one cupped her face. For a moment, Venom saw it and Peter doing that. Its breath quickened at the heady thought. It was burning for Spider, but it first had to finish gathering necessities for its den.

                “I ssssee,” Carnage said.

Venom had forgotten Carnage was there. He looked at its offspring and saw a look of triumph on Carnage’s face.

                “I know of daddy’ssss obssssessssion with Ssspider,” Carnage said. “I alsssso know Eddie’ssss no longer in the sssshow. Sssso, dear old dad, what do you plan to do oncsse Ssspider rejectsss you.”

Venom backed away from Carnage, growling ferociously. He could not take another battle with the insane being.

                “Oh, daddy ssscared. Don’t be. I can demonssstrate how itsss done. I think it only fair after Ssspider cut me,” Carnage said, a hint of malice in its voice.

Venom knew it had to grab Spider soon.

And then, after weeks of following Spider, Venom could not believe Carnage got to its love first.

It had to work fast.

* * *

 

Venom used its tongue to laver Spider in kisses. They kept it up for some time and Spider was straddling Venom now. Spider was not fully naked, but Venom felt what it was allowed. The soft skin, muscle, and the hair tickled Venom’s palms. It was at Spider’s neck now and continuing down.

Spider made love noises and did not stop Venom.

Just then, Venom retracted its member from its protective lining.

Spider gasped when he brushed it. He looked down and his gaze widened. He gulped, turning to Venom.

                “That’s…that’s not going to fit,” he said.

Spider’s skin was flushed and Venom knew Spider was aroused too.

It nudged its head to Spider’s shoulder.

“Ssspider doesss not need to fit yet. We can wait now,” Venom said.

“Sure,” Spider said. He looked again and gulped. “I’ve never had anything bigger than my fingers…” he muttered and became more flushed.

Venom grinned wickedly and said, “We are happy for that.”

It was content to have this, even it was a dream it would awaken from soon.

* * *

 

So, waiting was off the table. Peter panted and turned around to stare at Venom, who equally looked exhausted.

Three hours. That’s all it took to have Peter completely sated and sore in the good way. He looked down at the retreating alien penis. The strange texture looked slimy but it was smooth and Peter was surprise to find it flexible. He blushed puce when he remembered tentacles were in play at some point.

Venom had a huge grin on its…his face. Peter thought the alien deserved to be called him.

Peter snuggled to his new lover and sighed. Venom purred heavily. Well, it was similar to a purr. Peter snuggled closer, ignoring his brain for a few more minutes.

                “What time is it?” he asked.

Venom turned its/his head and said, “Ten.”

                “I’ve missed all my morning classes,” Peter said with no real concern. “And I don’t have anything for friggin’ Jameson today.”

Venom wrapped its…his arms around Peter. “Good,” it said. He said. “We mate more. We…we have ssssomething Ssspi-Peter must know.”

                “I still have some questions,” he said. Peter’s stomach growled. “After lunch.”

_A week later_

Peter stared at the symbiote lying on the floor and reading _The Origin of Species._ Every few minutes, he would ask Peter to explain something that did not fit his knowledge. Peter would answer and go back to his essays and projects. He was staring because….this is normal and….comfortable. Peter looked at Venom who just a week ago was one of his Rogue’s Gallery.

Now they were mates, in more sense of the term than Peter wanted to admit.

He knew how Venom felt and he was pretty sure his own feelings were the same. The alien was fascinating. Beautiful even; he was a being without a body but a soul.

Peter rubbed the back of his head. Mary Jane had ruined him with her love of poetry. He grimaced thinking of her. They had called it quits for good last September and he thought he’d never get over that. To be honest, he had been expecting it for months before MJ gave him that stilted speech. He sighed and returned to his work.

He does not freak out, in fact, the whole thing, minus the first night, seems natural. Eddie is alive but dormant and, to Venom’s warning, bringing him out would not be good. Venom told him of his home’s mating rituals and how yes they can do asexual reproduction, but it is not advised. Only in times of crisis; which was the extinction of Venom’s home, as Peter thinks of it.

                _“You’re just you. Eddie’s the real crazy one,” Peter said. “How come Carnage hasn’t taken down Kasady?”_

_Venom looked sheepish and then said, “When we replicated, we did not think of hossstss mind. Part of Eddie went into offsssspring. That’sss why Carnage comprehendsss more than usssss. Carnage issss a child of two worldsss.”_

Venom really did not know humans as Peter discovered. He could read, write, and his math was on par with most educated people, but culture and humanity were abstract to him. For one, he had no idea that most television was staged. He actually believed the actors were real and people watched their lives. This particular discovery became apparent when Peter watched _Elementary_ on Hulu. Venom had asked why there two men called Sherlock Holmes being viewed. Peter was confused, until he discovered Venom was talking about BBC’s _Sherlock._ He spent the rest of the night explaining a summarized history of television.

He smiled at that and laughed. Venom looked at him and smiled too. It was odd how endearing the fanged teeth and wide mouth became to Peter. He looked at his watch and cursed.

                “I gotta go now before Aunt May gets worried again,” he said, gathering his jacket and wallet. Venom got up and straightened his clothes. Peter hummed and pecked Venom’s cheek.

On the train to Queens, Peter did not question the domesticity he found himself in; he only wondered how long he could keep this from certain persons. He gulped, spying a young boy with Captain America’s shield design on his shirt.

* * *

 

Venom flipped through Darwin’s book again. Truly, the man was a genius to see the evolution of his kind; and in such small ways. It sighed as Peter came to mind. The young man had explained he always went to see his aunt once a week and that she insisted on him coming soon after the shock of last week’s disappearance. Venom hummed and wondered what it could do without its mate.

It supposed it should stop skirting around the idea of children. It wanted them. Desperately. It knew its species did not need as much coddling as human spawn, but eggs were still something to protect and care for after hatching, just not for years! Carnage…a bitter taste came to Venom every time it thought of its ill-begotten offspring.

Asexual reproduction was only used in the hard times when most of the others had to sleep when the planet’s ecosystem suffered. It was meant to produce two or three symbiotes more for the oncoming months and then they were to find mates immediately. Replicated symbiotes did not fare well alone.

Venom remembered its own sire and begetter; they were considered the best in the colonies, its begetter the most beautiful. Its begetter had the smoothest form with lilac skin and vermillion eyes. Sire was not handsome, but he was the smartest and bravest. Venom had inherited its looks from its begetter and its sire’s strength and mind.

Venom smoothed its face. Reminiscing was doing nothing; it had to figure how to bring up children… and to explain to Peter he could have them.

A letter maybe? Humans, when not talking, wrote words to say the same things; somehow writing was easier. Venom picked itself from the floor and took some of the school paper Peter had scattered on his table. Making sure it was blank, Venom took a pen—

Venom grabbed Carnage around the neck before the younger could attack.

                “Hi, popsss. You haven’t lossst your touch,” Carnage snarled.

Venom hissed and threw the younger against the refrigerator.

                “We did not think our offssspring would be idiot as to enter our nessst again,” Venom said, emphasizing the last word with another harsh shove against Carnage’s throat.

The little shit cackled.

                “Ah, daddy’sss concsserned of hisss little Sssspider,” Carnage said, making kissing noises.

Venom roared. He dragged the youngling out of the apartment and onto the roof.

                “What do you want?”

                “A few villainsss would love to know Sssspidey’ssss home,” Carnage said.

It then deflected Venom punch. Venom went again. Carnage dodged it. This went on until the older symbiote realized Carnage was not fighting back. It stopped and waited for the red symbiote to speak.

                “But they do not offer enough,” Carnage said.

Venom stared at its young. Carnage leaned down in a submissive stance. Venom acknowledged the permission it was asking for. Strange. Carnage should not know anything of its ancestors.

                “Ssssome of what you wanted got in me,” Carnage said.

Venom gasped. This…this being was its offspring. It’s first child. The older symbiote reached out the withered connection it shared with Carnage and it could not find Cletus Kasady.

                “Carnage…”it said softly.

                “No, not the way ya are thinkin’”, Carnage said. “Kasady isss sssstill here.” To demonstrate, Carnage pulled back its face to reveal Kasady’s.

Venom hissed out of instinct, but it looked closely into Kasady’s eyes. The man’s eyes were the same as Carnage’s and his hair was darker, like the hue of Carnage’s skin.

                “We don’t undersssstand,” Venom said, perplexed.

                “Kasady,” it said with the man’s face still out. “We are one. Carnage and Kasady want to stay together. We have money from other things. Better living than Sssspider. We can give you nicer nessst.”

                “Sssso,” Venom said, suspicious. To see its offspring sane was one thing, but to offer a new home was a stretch.

                “Ioffer for our own reasssonssss. Daddy gonna get more bratsss. I don’t think Sssspider can work or be Sssspider with bunssss in the oven,” Carnage finished with a smirk.

Venom huffed. “Ssspider isss not yet ready.”

                “You have not told him.”

                “We will. It’ssss only timing.”

                “Pussssssy,” Carnage snickered.

Venom kicked him. Carnage hissed and struck out with its axe hand. Venom dodged it and they fought again. A few minutes passed in this fashion and both were panting when done.

                “We could never finissssh,” Carnage said.

                “No,” Venom huffed. “Carnage and Venom are too evenly matched. You are still my ssspawn and we are not as sssstrong as could be.”

A beat of silence, and then Venom asked, “Why are you offering sssshelter?”

                “Becaussse, I want Sssspider’sss eyessss off ussss.”

Venom was confused until it looked down. Carnage was still clutching its lower half; the wound had yet to heal. Venom hummed.

                “You fear Sssspider more sssinssce that,” Venom said, gesturing to Carnage’s lower half.

Carnage hissed, however it did not deny the truth.

                “I….have ressspect,” it said. “Sssspider’ssss more ruthlesssss. Maybe…he would make a good mother figure.”

                “Why did you interfere then? We could have lossst Peter,” Venom growled.

                “Pleassse, you pussssssy. You were taking too long and your tactic would never have worked. I ssssimply helped prepare Sssspider,” Carnage finished, smirking. “Peter?”

                “Yessss. Peter, your new mother….” The word sounded odd on Venom’s tongue as father, but it is the human way. “Be nicssse to him. And don’t forget, you can be replacssed.”

Venom was climbing into the apartment when Carnage spoke again.

                “Think of the new nessst. Yoursss ssssucksss.”

Venom looked at the chipping paint and the bed they broke on their fifth round the other day. The truth stung its pride.

* * *

 

Venom finished the note, hoping Spider would take it in stride. Venom then sat on the floor and surveyed its current living space.

The door jammed every time Peter left and the handle broke off today. The refrigerator barely kept the food cold, which is why Spider had so many can goods. The floor creaked and the other vermin in this trash were gone because Venom’s pheromones emitted a warning to them.

Venom rubbed its palm against its eyes.

Carnage was right and that tasted terrible.

* * *

 

Peter returned in good spirits. Aunt May let the incident go and was glad to see her nephew. They ate a nice meal and chatted on his new freelance photography gigs.

Peter had to admit taking selfies lost their charm after so many. And Jameson was a bigger dick about Spider-Man now more than ever. So, he took jobs with other magazines and news.

He pushed on the door, since the handle was gone. Peter had made rules, mainly to never answer the door and hide when people were over. On the third push, Peter was home.

                “Venom,” he said with a goofy smile.

How could a person feel this giddy for another?

Venom got up from the floor and smiled at him. Peter closed the door and kissed him.

                “Peter,” Venom said.

He sounded nervous, so Peter kissed him along the jaw to soothe the alien. Venom purred and held him closely. Peter could feel the tension leaving his lover, so he continued his ministrations.

                “Wait,” Venom said.

                “Sure,” Peter said. He glanced at the ruined bed and blushed. Explaining that, and the sound, to his super was not the worse part; no, seeing his super make suggestive motions with his hands and commenting on the thinness of the walls was humiliating.

                “We have a letter for you,” Venom said, glancing back as Peter did.

Peter was surprised and saw the graph paper Venom had. He grinned and took it.

Reading it…Peter fainted.

* * *

 

                “So, I have a uterus,” Peter said.

Bruce Banner nodded. He had been reticent for the whole thing, since Peter asked him to examine.

Peter sat up a bit to look at the screen of the ultrasound; there, in wavy blue, was the organ. Peter shivered at the implications.

After he awoke, Venom held him close and told….begged Peter not to kick him out. The symbiote was afraid Peter’s reaction meant he did not want children. Peter calmed him, however he did not reassure Venom as to the whole children thing.

Staring at the unknown part of himself, Peter wondered if Venom had something to worry about. He never gave much thought to family. Mostly, Peter’s main goals were to graduate and go on for his doctorate. Mary Jane and Gwen had been the ones to bring up kids.

                “I can’t really describe it myself,” Bruce said after a great silence. “It’s not like you have anything…extra on your person to…add….”

                “The way my friend,” Peter said, hoping Bruce did not pry too much as Reed or Tony would. “The way he explained it was that I have like…times of great desire and I…feel hot and heavy….And I would want to be….” Peter stopped and blushed. He was so happy to be wearing his Spider-Man suit. “I would want to be filled with…you know.”

                “Sperm.”

                “Uh…”

                “Like I said, you don’t have anything extra, but neither do some mutant men and women.”

                “What?”

                “In some mutant circles, there are, say, certain gender roles that can be fulfilled by both the males and females, although it’s rare and hush-hush. Mostly,” Bruce said, scratching the back of his neck.

                “But, I’m not a mutant,” Peter said.

                “No, but it has been proven that people who have some type of mutated artificial aspect, whether the X-gene or other external stimuli, can possess traits from natural mutants. In your case, it’s having a uterus.” Bruce then took off his glasses, wiping the clean lens. “Have you, uhhh, you know experienced a—”

                “Yes.” Peter gulped and remember all those nights he stayed away from MJ and Gwen. He would hold himself down and satisfy himself the way his body seem to be demanding. He wondered if that’s why he did not ever have sex with them. The thought made some sense.

                “So, have you…ever had penetrative…sex,” Bruce said.

                “With women, I can confidently say I was not 40% a virgin. Recently,” Peter squeaked. “I have had more action in me than some hooker pulling a train.”

Bruce’s eyes widened and he ran to a cabinet and frantically rummaged for something. He muttered, “Where is it? Where is it?” until he found a green pill bottle and sighed loudly.

                “These are male birth control,” he said, handing them to Peter.

He opened the cap and saw sky blue pills. “Birth control?”

                “Well, you’re young…”Bruce said it like a question. “And fertile. God, this is so weird.”

                “Excuse, I’m the one who has a friggin’ vagina somehow in my ass. Shouldn’t I be freaking out?!”

                “Yeah, but you did that already. And since you’re both, you know, that means you have greater changes of getting pregnant. So, your, uh, recent activities could lend to something you’re not ready for.”

                “Wait,” Peter said, catching the hidden meaning behind Bruce’s words. “Do you think I’m sleeping around?”

Bruce adjusted his glasses.

                “Oh, God. No! I have a boyfriend and we fuck like rabbits. Hell, we literally broke my bed last Tuesday. I sleep on the floor with three blankets ‘cause my apartment’s shit and the heating doesn’t come on until January,” Peter burst out.

                “Oh, sweet Jesus,” Bruce said. “Sorry. Really I am. I just thought, if…if you did have…relations with others, during this time—”

                “I-I haven’t had that yet,” Peter squawked. He blushed puce and wondered if his face matched his suit or Iron Man’s red.

                “Okay. Well those can help control and regulate your times.”

Peter nodded. He then wiped off the gel from his stomach and thanked Bruce.

* * *

 

At home, Peter found Venom hunched over. He stayed on the balcony and listened. The symbiote…oh, no, he was crying.

                “Venom?”

                “We-we did not know Ssspider wasss back!” Venom said, startled.

                “Yeah,” Peter said.

They stared at each other, the awkwardness making the tension worse.

                “I’m sorry,” Peter blurted.

Venom blinked.

                “For the other day, when I fainted. That’s—it wasn’t the reaction you were expecting. It’s just…this is so weird. For years, you were one of my strongest enemies.” Venom flinched and Peter quickly backtracked. “I know now it was because I hurt you and Eddie was in control. But,…you did a complete 360 on me with this.” Peter gestured between them. Venom cocked his head to the side, so Peter came closer and sat down. He removed his mask and brought Venom’s hand to his face.

                “This,” Peter said. “What we have now. I…I didn’t know anyone was capable of such love. I mean you hear about it in poetry and legends and rom-coms with Julia Roberts,” Peter said, huffing out a laugh. Venom hummed, even they both knew he did not understand the reference. “And then, I felt your pain.”

Venom flinched again, but otherwise held Peter’s face, bringing up his other hand. Peter leaned into the touch. It was magic to him.

                “I understand,” Peter said. “What I did to you, the loneliness, and the betrayal from Carnage, and just letting the power rule you. I think I can understand it.” Peter stopped.

 He looked at this creature in front of him. He saw that, like Thor, like mutants, the Hulk, and him, this alien, this person, was frightened of being ostracized. Prejudiced. And mocked. Peter and the others had the fortune of looking normal, however, Venom, in his all his black, clawed, and fanged glory, was not. He was different, wholly new to this world, and had only survival. And Peter, who had rejected him, humiliated him, and fought him, without a second glance at the man in front of him.

“Venom, why would you waste your love on me?”

“You are what we… ei-eeii-I want,” Venom said.

“I love you,” Peter confessed. He sobbed into the symbiotes chest.

* * *

 

**Interlude:**

Carnage stretched out on its bed. The condo was in prime real estate. Five bedrooms. High-tech kitchen. Patio. Jacuzzi tub in the master suite. And one dead mob boss in the dumpster. The living room was a bitch to clean. Carnage rolled over on the room it claimed. The walls were covered in “art”, mostly nudes.

It was waiting for the inevitable. Venom would come with Spider in tow. The elder’s instinct to provide for its mate taking over its hatred for Carnage.

Folding back its face, Carnage/Kasady observed its surroundings. Spider would question the legitimacy of the condo, so it was better if it cleared the evidence.

A few hours, and some fires, later, the condo looked spotless of another soul. The only things were the furnishings, appliances, and some paintings. Also, Carnage added its collection to the décor. _Playboy_ mags littered on the coffee table. Three cases of beer in the fridge. Its La-Z-Boy from its previous den. And the many stolen goods it kept. Like the jewelry.

Kasady knew it could sell them and make a profit, however Carnage liked to hold them. The sparkles and shine of them brought some calm to Carnage’s/Kasady’s tumultuous mind. One necklace particularly attracted Carnage as of late.

The jeweler obviously made a collection of superhero inspired adornments. The necklace was on a silver chain transforming into webbing nearing the rubies and sapphires. The dangling piece was a spider with a diamond-beaded head and onyx body.

Carnage/Kasady caressed it.

It remembered the night Spider intervened in its mating.

_The woman was quiet. She, like the others, gave up the struggle, however this time it was real. Carnage’s engorged member was ready and entered the woman. She moaned, but was still. Carnage enjoyed for all of two minutes before—_

_“I will rip you,” threatened a sickly familiar voice._

_Carnage glared at Spider-Man, and then withered under the sheer animosity it felt coming from the other. The woman whimpered and said, “Help me.”_

_The fight was nothing. Spider-Man punched him and took the woman away. Carnage was about to run itself when it was tackled._

_Spider-Man had returned._

_Usually, the two bantered and battled, like its father before. Except there was no one-sided sexual tension from Carnage; however, like before, Carnage shivered at the sheer aura of menace from the neighborhood hero._

_“You move,” he snarled. Spider-Man grabbed Carnage’s still exposed member and twisted. “You move and I’ll make it more painful.”_

_With one tug—a lifetime for Carnage—Spider-Man emasculated it._

_“You won’t hurt anyone else,” Spider-Man whispered and left Carnage bleeding in the alley._

An odd thing to make the red symbiote respectful of the Spider, but it was not what happened; it was the carnality, the brute force, and the darkness of Spider’s voice that won over Carnage. Kasady was the worst humanity had to offer, but yet the pure hero could be debased and brought down, just like him, albeit for different reasons.

Carnage was not blind to think Spider could be a villain; however, the power he possessed made Carnage see Spider truly as an equal. Worthy of Carnage’s respect and its father’s weakness.

And because Carnage was alone, the one being on this planet besides Kasady, to accept the symbiote. Tolerating would be good too, and Spider did not have to be its mother. A friend who tolerated it would do in a pinch.

Carnage/Kasady sighed. It was fucked.

* * *

 

The condo is huge, luxurious, modern and suspicious. Peter twirls around the space and looks for any signs of a struggle. Of course, Carnage has been here for weeks, and the scorch marks cover large portions of the supposedly tasteful carpet. Peter, in his suit, has no real lead against Carnage’s word that this is its place.

Venom sniffs the area, probably looking for the same thing as Peter. He communes with Carnage in that language they know. Peter’s embarrassed to admit it took him so long to figure out the screeches and clicks were words.

He steps around the ruined floor and goes out to the patio balcony. It overlooks the streets and buildings. Like the condo, the patio is sleek and reeks modernity. It is covered in glass, like a greenhouse and empty plant pots cover the railings with a door that leads to the second part of the balcony/patio. The table is glass with chrome legs in swirling designs. The chairs match the color and design; light hues of blue fabric with white stitching on the cushions. Off to the side, a wood burning brick oven is built into the foundation.

Peter whistles at the money this place must be.

He returns to the living room and finds it devoid of symbiotes.

                “When will I exssspect new sssiblingsss.”

The voice carries from one of the halls and Peter stands still, waiting for the response.

                “Peter and we talked.”

There is some shuffling and from experience, Peter knows those two are crawling the walls.

                “And?”

More shuffling and glass moving; they are inspecting the hall lights.

                “He wishesss to wait after his sssstudiesss.”

                “Ha! Blue ballssss for ya!” Carnage chortles.

Venom hisses and the other calms down.

                “He’ssss not ready. Neither are we.”

Quiet stretches.

                “We are russsshing, in human termsss. We are…concssserned for more children.”

Silence is back and Peter can guess what Venom means.

                “I am ssssuch a dissssssappointment to daddy.”

The way it was said almost makes Peter pity Carnage. He can admit how much he hates the red symbiote after he raped those poor girls. When Venom had brought this up, Peter said no. Weeks passed, and the black symbiote would point out flaws in his crappy apartment every few days.

Peter conceded, if just to get Venom off his back.

“We’ve made many misssstakesss. You are only one in a long line.”

“Gee, thanksss dad,” Carnage hisses. “Why’d not choke me in the crib?”

“You essscaped the nessst and found that,” Venom said.

Two thumps hit the floor and Peter knew they were on the ground.

                “I did what daddy toldsss usss,” Carnaged hissed. “I look for sssstong hosssst and find nessst of my own. I find hossssst who wantssss ussss back. Not our fault daddy got lousssssy claimsss.”

                “We meant for Carnage to find ssssafe hosssst!” Venom yells.

Peter steps back a bit.

                “Inssstead, Carnage findsss maniac and lovesss it. Kasssady corrupted this world for you and we are no better. We try now to make thingsss right, but you will alwayssss be one with him.”

                “You’re trying?” Carnage said. A note to his voice was poisonous. “I made myssself known. I have jobssss. A home. Iunderssssstand the world and humanssss more than you! I live own life and I'm sssssafe, daddy! None of that issss good enough for the great Venom! And Eddie Brock, who isssss even talked now for fighting the Ssssspider and taking off hisss masssssk. Closssser than Doc Ock even. Carnage and Kasady are only trouble in their predecessor’s eyessss.”

It is quiet again. Stomping comes and the next thing Peter knows, Venom is standing there in the opening. He grabs Peter around the waste and goes out the second smaller balcony. Venom extends his hand and emits his webs. Peter is then treated to being flung through New York secondhand. He glances at the retreating building.

He never questioned Carnage’s reason for asking Venom over; however, he wonders if it was meant as an olive branch.

* * *

 

Peter lies next to Venom. The bed is still on the floor, but it will not matter for long. The boxes are packed and they will be out by Sunday. He stares at his chipped, stained ceiling and feels Venom’s stare.

                “Yes?”

                “Why are you agreeing to thissss?” Venom asked.

Peter turns his head to look Venom in the face.

                “You’re right. My apartment’s a bit of a dump and my landlord does nothing,” he pauses. “As for moving in with Carnage…I think-I don’t trust it. Cletus Kasady is a fucking psychopath. And Carnage…” Peter trails off.

                “Continue. Nothing you sssspeak is falsssse,” Venom says, curling around Peter.

                “Your son’s just as crazy. And, don’t be offended, you two are alike in many ways,” Peter finishes. He expects a full denial from Venom; instead, the alien deflates and nuzzles into Peter’s neck.

                “You and it, uh, him are the last of your kind. And I know Brock and Kasady weren’t exactly loved as kids. My point is, it, I mean, he’s lonely. I don’t know if this is a trap or if he wants our trust first, but I can tell he’s genuine about wanting me and you there.”

Venom hums and they fall asleep.

* * *

 

Carnage had informed Peter he did not need to pay rent, which made Peter happy. Venom smiled at that and placed the few items Spider had in the master bedroom.

It believed the nest needed more of them, but the bedroom was the best start. Venom sat on the four poster bed and sighed. Definitely an improvement over the broken one. Venom chuckled to itself thinking of being able to break this bed.

Sensing Carnage, Venom stood and watched its….son, Peter said, come in slowly.

                “It’s the biggessssst room.”

                “Asss esssxpected for the elder,” Venom said.

Carnage looked up. It had Kasady’s face out and that unnerved Venom, being reminded in how it failed its first child.

                “We thank you,” Venom said. “Peter and us. You…your ssssentiment issss welcomed.”

Carnage huffed and sniffed the air. “How long till you two start fucking?”

Venom breathed and said, “That issss not a matter to disscusss.”

                “Remember, the wallssss aren’t ssssoundproof and I'm not far.”

Carnage left, passing Peter at the door. Peter smiled wanly at it and it winked at him.

Venom growled.

                “That was so tense I could feel it in the hall,” Peter said.

                “It will not be sssssimple. We are essssstanged and you admitted to not trussst Carnage lightly,” Venom said.

Peter nodded.

                “Yeah, but I wanna give him a chance. I also found out who really owns this place. Hal Schrieber, an old mobster who committed some heavy crap in the eighties with kiddie porn. He was never arrested.”

Venom waited for Peter to continue, and he sighed heavily.

                “That doesn’t make this right, but even Captain America wouldn’t have mercy for scum like him.” Peter looked up at Venom. “Carnage still raped those girls and I think he’s sick.”

                “Carnage did not know, as Kasady would not tell,” Venom said. It felt like bile, but it was honest bile. Venom himself did not understand consent in humans and all the rules of mating. Carnage, with all its claim to knowing humans, only had what its host was willing to give. That must have still been true because Carnage had those jewels and the porn and beer was Kasady’s.

                “I remember. And no one was going to arrest him or help those girls,” Peter said. He lost focus in his gaze. “They were hookers, so I guess they knew no one would help them. The girl I saved…she had death in her face. Like, this was supposed to happen.”

Peter leaned against Venom and shook. Venom patted his back. It glanced at the bathroom and pulled Peter to it.

                “Um,wha…”

                “Bath.”

Venom did not enjoy baths, however seeing its mate soapy and wet was a nice sight. As where the ones after that and the activities.

Venom left Peter asleep and sated in bed as it went to the kitchen.

Symbiotes did not eat and their hosts could survive on the smallest of sustenance, on the home planet. Coming to earth, Venom had learned it needed more to survive. It at first attempted the human foods its hosts ate, but that did nothing.

The sole food Venom could eat was dairy products because of the phenolphthalein. It loved chocolate and bananas were fine too.

Venom found the kitchen and sat on the island counter. It took a banana from the fruit bowl.

                “I heard ya,” Carnage said, crawling from the doorway.

                “Get accussstomed to it,” Venom said. It ate its banana whole in two bites and then proceeded to find something for Peter. The young man had shown Venom some basic cooking (after it broke the gas stove) and was grateful the stove was electric like the hot plate.

                “I did not rape those girls,” Carnage said, still above.

Venom looked up at its son and shrugged.

                “Carnage isss a child of two worldsss,” Venom said. “Whether you knew or did not doessss not change what was done. You are our offsssspring, replicated from my cellssss, and attached to a madman. Your sssself-presssservation and ours are more acute than humanssss. We tend to be basssser as the creaturessss of earth.”

Venom found some eggs and went with that; they were easiest. It found bowls and forks. Venom used butter because it could not stand the smell of oil. Venom scrambled the eggs as Peter taught it and set to cook.

Carnage flipped off the ceiling and landed, making the kitchen quake a bit.

Venom continued its cooking and soon a plate of fresh eggs with cheese was ready. He had the plate and a glass of orange juice.

Heading back to its room, Carnage coughed and Venom turned around.

                “I paid them. To struggle and submit; all except the last one.”

* * *

 

Peter never knew why his spidey-sense did not work with the symbiotes. He told this to Tony Stark, Dr. Connors, and Bruce, even Dr. Pym and none had a full explanation; theories, but nothing concrete. Peter in the end chalked it up to alien stuff.

Which is why, now he regrets falling asleep on the sofa from his notes and waking to Carnage hovering over him.

Peter’s first reaction was a kick in the face and a hit from his web shooter. That in turn led to Carnage’s instincts as he roared and tried to swipe Peter with his axe hand. This then led to Venom dashing into the room and tackling his son.

A brawl breaks out and the furniture is ruined. Peter in the end, had to split them up again. Honestly, this was a regular night and Peter gave up changing the furniture weeks in; he brought whatever furniture was still around and used it to replace the ones in the living room and den area.

                “You two done,” Peter says as he holds each by the neck.

Carnage sniffs and shrugs off Peter’s hand. Venom rubs against Peter.

They part from each other, Peter returns to his studies. Mid-Finals are around the bend and he’s been cramming because villains get aggressive before the holidays. Venom retrieves his book, _Cosmos_ by Carl Sagan, and sits at Peter’s feet. Carnage returns to one of his La-Z-Boy’s and pulls out an IPA beer.

Certainly not the oddest situation, Peter thinks, as he examines the drastic changes in his life so far.

Aunt May and Mary Jane are none the wiser about his lover. Carnage seems to try and talk to Peter like a normal person. The three of them get along as can be expected.

Peter smiles. Despite the lies to his aunt and friend, he’s never felt so content.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically my two cents to the whole Spiderman/Venom fics I have read for the last few weeks. I don't mean to generalize the works but most of them follow this pattern: Venom rapes Peter, Peter tries to escape, there is no healthy relationship. I wanted to give the pair a different turn where they can fall in love. I also added Carnage because it seemed a good idea and I will write a sequel to this. There is off-screen rape and the action is not that good and I don't write smut well so there is no smut. I also added some things from Marvel Cinematic. In no way do I know for sure how Venom's planet was detroyed and I used Thanos because Galactus was in Fantastic Four 2 and that movie was bad, also because Thanos seems to be a big boss for this universe. And last, I am using the Omegaverse tag, but this is not really Omegaverse.


End file.
